


The End

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor had never met anyone who wasn’t important… but some people were more important than others. Fixed points. Some people just couldn’t be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Ten years ago, a fourteen-year-old girl named Abigail Margaret Hall made a deal on a playground by her house. The swingset was next to a crossroads formed by two paths in the park situated in the center of a crossroads. This girl was by no means ordinary—No. She was part of a prophecy; a story foretold many, many years before this girl was even born. Even if she didn’t know it, this girl was very, very special. The world couldn’t end without her.

            The deal was to “Make it stop.” It, of course, referring to the horrible abuse that her parents put her through due to the fact that she was never wanted, and Abby just assumed that the girl on the playground with the glowing red eyes was going to make her parents act like everyone else’s.

            That never happened. When Abby got home from her sneaky trip to the park, she was met by her parents, who decided that they were going to go out to dinner to make up for what they did to her the night before. It was a cycle—a cycle of slaps and kicks and unwanted touches, followed by periods of apology that never lasted long. In fact, by this time they were getting shorter and shorter, coinciding with each other like a twisted venn diagram. It didn’t take long after they got into the car for her father’s brakes to fail and send the car catapulting into a truck, killing Edward and Elizabeth instantly.

            Abby woke up in hospital, a strange man sitting in the room with her. She figured he was a doctor, but he didn’t  _look_  like a doctor. Soon after, a blonde woman entered, whispered a few words to him, and they both left, not even exchanging a word with the girl. She rolled over and went back to sleep, figuring the whole thing to be a medication-induced dream.

            The next time Abby woke up, there was another man—a different one, standing there with a little girl. They said they were her family, her new guardians, and they were there to take care of her. Abby didn’t find out until a few days later, when Abigail Margaret Hall became Bela Anne Talbot, that the two were demons.

—

            The man from the hospital showed up everywhere, seemingly following Bela with the blonde woman, but never spoke to her. Bela was sure they were a figment of her imagination, as she saw them everywhere, nearly every week for ten whole years. The last time she saw him, it was her twenty-fourth and final birthday—the day that Crowley informed her that she had nine months to live. Her week in Rome quickly went downhill when she decided to steal, drink, and fight, disregarding every social rule in existence to get what she wanted. She was going to die anyways, might as well have a bit of fun in the meantime.

            At one point Bela woke up, after passing out, in prison, handcuffed and confused. She had no outside contacts, no one to post bail, no way to get out. That was when the man showed up again, shaking his head and using some sort of blippy flashlight to get her out. “Hello, Bela Talbot. I’m the Doctor.”

—

            During their meeting, Bela begged and pleaded the Doctor to take her with him, to rescue her from her deal that was going to be up in so little time, but he kept a flat expression and wouldn’t answer her straight. As much as he’d love to take her, as much as Rose needed another friend… He couldn’t. The girl was a fixed point in time in space… Her death had to occur—there was simply no other way.

            “I’m sorry, Bela. Things will become very, very clear very soon… Bt I promise you… Someday soon, I will help you again.”

—

             It was nearly midnight on May the eighth, two thousand and eight when Bela picked up the phone again, her hands shaking. She dialed a number and sniffled, unsure that she would even be able to form words if and when someone picked up. Bela nearly let out a sigh of relief when she heard a female’s voice—Rose Tyler. “Hello? Who is this?”

            “R…Rose?” Bela said, sobbing into the phone. “Rose… I don’t have much time… I just… Wanted to say goodbye.” Rose got very quiet on the other end, and not even the sound of the TARDIS could be heard. Bela was certain that the girl had hung up on her, and she felt nearly sick to her stomach. “R—Rose?” There was still no answer, and the hounds were coming closer. Midnight. Her time was up.

            Bela got up and stood in a circle of salt, her whole body shaking as she watched the hounds crash through the window and stomp in, growling and snarling with their three heads at the edge of the circle. Before they could snatch her, Bela grabbed her pistol from her pocket and shot herself in the head.

            The hounds disappeared almost instantly, not bothering to play with dead meat, and frightened by a sound that was drawing closer and closer. A distinctive vworp vworp rung through the motel room, and the TARDIS landed, the inhabitants of it hoping that they weren’t too late.

            When they opened the door to find Bela lying in a puddle of her own blood, both the Doctor and Rose were heartbroken. This girl that they spent so much time watching over was dead. The first seal. The apocalypse would soon be upon them, and there was nothing he could do.


End file.
